The Shade who was different
by Yugi-Smallymcsmall
Summary: Not all Shades are evil...though we are considered to be evil... I'm different. In every way to 'Normal Shades' I want to join the Varden and defeat the empire. I just need to find the Varden and get them to trust me...despite the fact I have live in Urû'baen form most of my life and have been trained by Durza. Read and review
1. Chapter 1- Durza's Duaghter

**The Shade that was different **

**Chapter 1- Durza's Daughter **

Not all shades are evil... All though I could be considered evil... I was created like other shades, I was born like it at least that what _'my father' _Durza told me. I was one of the first female shades but I did have brother well technically he was my half brother but he is still family. I am Lyzenna and my (half) brother is Juddenniken. He was not a shade but were both lived in Urû'baen, Alagaësia. We were both under tutorage of Durza who taught us dark and powerful magic of destruction and death. Soon it would my '_coming of age'_ in which I would swear oaths to Galbatorix to be humble servant until the Varden were destroyed. I didn't want to though, I wanted to join the Varden but I knew they would accept me as they would believe I was in Galbatorix's service.

I was woken up early, like day of every week. How long does intense brutal tutoring go on for. For hell's sake does he shithead of king think I am powerful enough. I know many death words. I teaching went on from morning to evening to night, no breaks, no rests just constant teaching. How long does this goon for I though? Then during the first short break of the year I overheard Galbatorix talking to Durza about bring my and my brothers swearing of the oaths forward to the end of this month. I knew I had to run away, with Juddenniken, in the middle of the night. I told him my plan

"We should run away, join the Varden" I whispered to him

"I agree but it will hard to escape Urû'baen without anyone noticing and as soon as they do find out they will send ever single soldier in the Empire to look for us" he replied. I knew he was right but we had at least try.

"We should do it tonight" I told him

"Good idea" he replied.

* * *

><p>When night feel we grabbed some basic supplies and jumped out of the tower in which we being held in and we ran to never look or go back ever again we passed through night using all the secret passages we knew of to escape unnoticed.<p>

After 1 hour of crawling through dark tunnels we were outside Urû'baen. Our destination the Varden we just needed to find out were they were hiding which could take years. We needed to find someone who knew and would tells but where do we find someone and how if we did find someone, how the hell would we get them to tell us...

This was going to be harder than I thought, much harder...


	2. Chapter 2- Where Next?

**Chapter 2- Where Next?**

It had been 1 week since we has runaway from Galbatorix's lair. A week since we made the choice that would change are lives forever. Juddenniken stared into my red eyes and gaze at long red hair, he looked as if he were lost in thoughts, thoughts of what would happen and how we would find the Varden.

At he said quietly "Do you know we can find the Varden"

"I know there are hiding the Beor Mountains" I replied

"but where... The Beor Mountains are huge and could be hiding away in any tunnel or cave" was Juddenniken's reply.

"I don't know but we need to find someone who does" I said told him. I thought just how could find them and if we did I new they wouldn't trust us as we have spent our lives living in Galbatorix's lair. They would trust us. As soon as they found that we had be trained by Durza they would kill us on the spot. I sat there lost in my thoughts when I heard something coming nearer and nearer. I when hear voices; the king's men how could know that we had runaway so soon? I wasn't possible. I told Juddenniken we both drew and bows and loaded ready to fire. I saw a figure move and another and few others. There about 6 men all heavily armed with all kinds of weapons.

"FIRE" I shouted to Juddenniken. We fired are arrows both struck a man in the heart. The blood staining the ground as they lay there silent. Juddenniken killed another by stabbing him the stomach.

"Brisingr" I yelled. Red fire shot from my hands incinerating two of the soldiers. I killed the last soldier by stabbing in the heart. The kings men were dead but there was a problem Galbatorix new we had ran away. Soon he would send is best spellcasters to find and capture us. We had to find the Varden and fast...

* * *

><p>"We have to get far away from Urû'baen" I said. It had now a further 3 days since the attack.<p>

"I agree perhaps we should go Tierm" replied Juddenniken

"That all they on the other side of Alagaësia" I replied. He was right though Tierm was about far away from Galbatorix's lair as you could get but was a long journey and the far away from the Beor Mountains. I knew that was going to hard travelling from on side of Alagaësia to the other but it was the only way. I knew that I was going to spill a lot more my blood on my journey as we were going to encounter more of The Empire's Soldiers and even Durza. If I did encounter Durza, I couldn't kill him but that would only way could stop him dragging us back to Urû'baen. I couldn't kill my own father though... at least I think couldn't

* * *

><p>We were still a long way away form Tierm. I could see the black shard that was Hellgrind. We were nearing Dras Leona. We had both agreed that we would rest there for a few days to rebuild are strength as we had been traveling non-stop with only be rests for 3 weeks now. We had to keep quiet through so that we wouldn't be noticed. I would have change the colour of my red eyes and they a key sign to a Shade. It was risky, very risky. Hellgrind was the Ra'zac's lair and they were king's most brutal assassins sent out capture the rider and dragon of the blue egg that been stolen from him long ago. I knew if they hiding in that rock they would take us to the king. Through we couldn't used magic the were still deadly and could kill. My life had completely but for better or worse...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- Dras Leona

**Chapter 3- Dras Leona**

Going to Dras Leona is risky but it is the only large city where could gather some supplies; we could find ourselves running from the Empire's soldiers or even worse the Ra'zac the king's assassins and dragon egg hunters. The Ra'zac live in Hellgrind, a great grey shard of stone that is located right next to Dras Leona. In the ancient language Hellgrind means _'the gates of death'_.

We soon were looking the grey shard that was Hellgrind, dark and terrifying, it seemed to leak death and decay. We were about 5 leagues away from the gates of Dras Leona, when remembered I needed to disguise myself. So I changed the blood red hair to brown and my red eyes emerald green. I now looked like normal human- not a Shade. When we arrived at the gates of Dras Leona the guards only gave us a quick glance before letting us pass I to the great, vast city of Dras Leona.

I looked around, I had never been out of the foul kings equally foul lair…until now… but I wasn't free yet. I had to travel to Tierm find Jeod and convince him to trust with the secret location of the Varden.

"Keep your head down and try not to cause people question why you are here" I told Juddenniken. He didn't reply but I knew he had understood what I had said. The city was very large and busy but managed to find people who knew what we were looking for. We brought the supplies we needed and were about leave when we saw priests carrying out a human sacrifice; they were priest who sent their prayers to Hellgrind. Normally we would have just moved on but they were supposedly sacrificing Juddenikken's long lost sister… He immediately rushed in to stop them, I tried to him but it was too late. Another fight, another battle. Blade clashed against blade and cries of _'brisingr' and 'jeirdah' _fill the air.

Suddenly dagger flew towards my head and it pierced straight through it but I didn't die as I was a Shade. Shades can only be killed by a thrust through the heart.

"how are you not dead" said one of the priests.

"she's that runaway Shade, Durza's daughter, and he is her half-brother" said another priest

"call for the Ra'zac" said another. Time to start running I thought and soon we were both doing just that, running, for our freedom. I saw two dark and twisted figures defending from Hellgrind, the Ra'zac. Although the couldn't use magic they were still deadly foes, with their paralysing breath, great strength and sharp beak.

We battled are way through the empire's soldiers. Using magic, blades and arrows. But we still had to defeat the Ra'zac. We ran out of the gate and past Hellgrind, the Ra'zac were on our trail and they won't stop until they have captured us... The Ra'zac were catching us up. We were going to have to fight them. I fired an arrow at one of them it dodged out of the way but I had injured it, it had not been fast enough to completely dodge my attack. I saw the other Ra'zac had been injured as well. We were now far ahead of them we had escaped, Dras Leona but we had just straight into another danger the Ra'zac…


	4. Chapter 4- Tierm

**Chapter 4- Tierm **

We had injured the Ra'zac but they still chasing us down. They had probably had their injuries healed by one of the magicians who lived in Dras Leona. We were now heading straight to Tierm as quickly as we could. Both us had decided they best to get to Tierm was to follow the Toark river which divided to great mount ranges to form a valley. We couldn't rest for that long with the Ra'zac closing in on us. I know that there will be more battles along the way… many more brutal fights… hopefully not many of them would involve the Ra'zac…

After about 1 week since we had fled from Dras Leona we entered the valley and began following the Toark river. No encounters with the empire's soldiers. No encounters with the Ra'zac. This made me nervous; surely the Ra'zac would have caught up with us and that there many soldiers between Dras Leona and Tierm. Could they ambush us…if so it could happen at any moment? Or could be that the egg that stolen from Galbatorix had hatched and they had been sent find it? Why would they abandon the pursuit of me and Juddenniken though? Night fell I was on watch- nothing but silence of the night surrounded us. This was strange, very strange…

We now in the middle of the valley when… the attack happened. Suddenly about 20 soldiers jumped out at us, emerging from the hiding places. We weren't ready- it was the perfect ambush. We drew our swords but we surrounded. Could we win this fight? There high chance that we would lose and be captured. Step by step the closed in on us, getting closer and closer. At that moment I knew what I had to do. Use one the 12 death words. Just in time I shouted one of them as loud as I could all soldiers dropped down dead.

"That was too close" said Juddenniken

"I know. Look on the bright side I defeated them and no Ra'zac." I replied

"We have to get Tierm as quick as we can now. We can't risk another one of these encounters or one with the Ra'zac" he told me.

Night fell that day we watched the darkness carefully not knowing what it might hold or what foul creatures could using it as hiding place.

We arrived at Tierm without any more perilous encounters. Now we had to find Jeod in this massive city. We asked someone if they knew we Jeod lived. Once we they told we headed straight to is home.

"Hello, would I like to Jeod." said butler after the door had been opened

"Yes." I replied

"Then come in" he said back

We sat down the study with Jeod.

"Why are you here" he asked

"We want to know the location of the Varden" I told him

"Why should trust you and who are you anyway" was his reply.

"I'm am Lyennza and this my half-brother Juddenniken". I told him

"You are that Shade tell me why came here. Can I trust you? He replied.

This is what I told him:

_First will tell you how came to be alive. Durza, my father had sent on mission to kill a certain magician. Her husband had recently been killed and she was left to care for her son alone. Durza knew how he would slay her by becoming her new husband. He disguised himself a human so she didn't know his true identity. _

_He showed her a small kindness and soon her affection for Durza grew about 1 year later they got married and me. My mother's second child. Durza later brutally killed my mother and took me and Juddenniken to the king's lair. We trained from very young age by both Galbatorix and Durza. I was shade I had inherited that trait from Durza but wasn't like him. I wasn't evil and no spirits controlled me. I wasn't going swear oaths in ancient language until I was 16. But I was needed as I was powerful so they brought it forward to this year. I had longed to join the Varden. Bringing forward the swearing oaths was what made me runaway. _

_I left with my brother never to return. We had some close encounters with the empire's forces and been chased by the Ra'zac. We came to you as we thought you might now to the Varden's location as you supply them with resources._

After long time in thought Jeod had made his decision. What would it be? I thought. Will he trust us? He told us the location of the Varden. We told leave. Next stop the Varden…


	5. Chapter 5- Loyalty and Trust

The journey between Tierm and the Beor Mountains was long and uneventful so I will not bore you with details of our journey. It took a 7 weeks to travel into the heart of Beor mountains which was where the Varden hid.

At last we arrived the valley, with many different passageways between the great peaks and straight ahead of us was a waterfall; this was right place. I grabbed stone and went through waterfall where faced huge grey stone tower. I banged the stone against the stone cliff face whilst saying words that would allow access into secret tunnels of the mountain. The huge stone slowly open reviling a concealed door. Inside there seemed to be endless tunnels and caves and caverns. We both entered with bald man and dwarf standing by us.

"Slide your weapons to me" said bald man

We both handed him our swords and bows along with their quiver of arrows

"No prepare to be examined, we know weather we can trust you or not" the bald man declared.

I knew this was going to happen. I need to make sure the Varden trusted me. That would mean trying to emphasise the last few months of my life not the years I had spent in Galbatorix's lair being trained by Durza.

"Now remove the defences surrounding your mind" the bald man said directing his word at me.

I did as he told me. Then the mental probed entered my mind. The examination was painful and seemed to last hours even though only 1 minute had passed. He left my mind.

"Now for you" He said directly his words at Juddenniken.

I saw pain my brother whilst under the man's brutal examination and knew when he had finished.

"You" he said pointing at me "Cannot be trusted, Durza spawn! As for you" directly his words at my brother now "As you have parents who both loyal to the Varden we can trust you. "As for you" directing his words back me "Ajihad will decide your fate".

I was then taken directly to Ajihad and separated from my brother. We bald man informed Ajihad about what he had discovered.

"You come to join Varden have you but you are Durza's daughter apparently and spent your life being trained by the Shade Durza" he said

"Yes, I never wanted to serve Galbatorix" I replied

"Then you must prove yourself. That your are both loyal and trustworthy" He told

"What must I do then? I asked

"Steal one of dragon eggs Galbatorix keeps in lair, as presume you were shown where they were. Do you accept" He replied

"Yes" I repiled

* * *

><p><em>A few years ago<em>

"Come it will be fine" I said

"But we were told the Egg Room was off-limits" replied to Juddenniken.

"But if we are quick, we wont be caught" I told him excitedly.

I grabbed his arm pulling to the Egg room.

"Look!" Dragon eggs" I said

"We shouldn't be here" Juddenniken whispered.

Typically I ignored him and went on to say "Imagine what it would be like to be a Dragon Rider!" Immortal, powerful ,unstoppable The ultimate warrior!" I said back.

Then I thought about what it would be like to Rider, a free Rider, who could choose their path in life and was free to choose the fate. Freedom was just a dream though I knew it would never become a reality. I was trapped in Galbatorix's lair and were destined to fight for the empire weather I wanted to or not. I was born in Darkness and lived in hiding. Though I wanted see the light. I wanted to fight. I wanted to free myself.

_Born in darkness  
>But dreamt of light<em>

_Kept in hiding  
><em>_But wanted to stand and fight_


	6. Chapter 6- Thief

**Chapter 6- Thief**

I set on my quest to steal the dragon egg. It was simple return with egg or don't return at all. If you dare to return without the egg we will kill you. No if you dare to return with egg with get you tell us all of you know of Galbatorix. Don't try to tell Galbatorix about us because we will know you have betrayed us. We hunt you down and kill you. I had to return with egg or be killed.

My journey would take long time as have avoid every city and town. If I had any hope of reaching Urû'baen unnoticed. Then the was trouble of stealing the egg and getting out with being captured. If I survive that I would have to return to the Varden unnoticed. I sorted out the route I would take: I was going to follower the Beartooth River and cross part of Hadarac Desert. It probably quickest way but easiest and certainly not safest. As slave traders and Desert Tribes scattered around the Hadarac Desert and the were plenty Tribes people and maybe a slave trader in the area of desert I had to cross to het to Urû'baen.

* * *

><p>I was nearing the nearing the source of the Beartooth River and soon would enter the perilous Hadarac Dessert. The next day left Beor Mountains behind and trekked into the Desert.<p>

I scorching hot then sun's glare was bright it blinding and there was no shelter from this floating burning fireball. Traveling was exhausting I had almost ran out water and this was first day in the Hadarac. Travel at night I told myself. It will be cooler a night and no burning sun, just moon and it's light to guide me. I forced myself to continue on through the night despite by exhaustion from day but it a relief that was no sun. The night has dangers too like desert predators as most creatures that live here are nocturnal. Then might trouble of Desert Tribes- I knew little about them- the only thing really knew was that they are dangerous if you are they enemy, get on the wrong side of them and might find you slit in the night.I would take me a week to get on of the forsaken desert. I couldn't wait for day, the desert was cruel and harsh. Who live here? No sane man would. There is little to drink, few creature to farm or hunt, no fertile lands so you grow crops and the extreme heat of the day. It was sand, sand, sand as far as eye could see. It was barren wasteland. It no place to live. Yet still people did, it was strange. The sooner I got out this punishing land the better.

The sun rose and sat down to rest after long time traveling. I slept until the night came. I woke up and got back to traveling one more. Every footstep got me closer to Urû'baen.

* * *

><p>Finally I had escape the cruel, forgotten, forsaken place label the 'Hadarac Dessert'. Urû'baen would soon be in sight. Now I can imagine myself stealing the egg from Galbatorix and returning with it and earning the Varden's trust. Would this dream become a reality though? I can now seen Urû'baen in the distance, a black shadow that even where I was leaked evil and you almost taste it darkness. I would soon be able to grab egg from that false king. I knew how I would get in there as I was told of every tunnel and passageway.<p>

I edge arrived at Urû'baen and searched for tunnel. Looking, looking, looking... got it. I dived into the small tunnel I had found. I was immersed into darkness then small square light appeared. It had lead into the king's foul castle in which he hid in. Now to find the egg. It would well guarded. It looked no one I ran, ran to the tunnel that I knew lead to the Egg Room. Then distarter... I was faced with 5 Galbatorix's soldiers and yes these ones can used magic.

"Brisingr" one of them said

"Trysta" said another

They have realized what I am- a Shade well I am Half-Shade if you want be technical. Shades can only be by trust through heart. _Trysta _had no effect but _brisingr _could still burn me. I just managed to doge burst of flames

Jierdah" I yelled. The spell broke necks. I continued to run into the tunnel which would lead to Egg Room. Was being followed? I didn't know. I just kept on running, running, running. I was face by three separate passage ways. I chose one the left. I rushed through each dimly light tunnel. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. I know my way around the maze caves, passages and tunnels. I was panting loud and fast. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. At last I huge door with a lock that immune to any spell it could only be open with key. Damn I thought I had forgotten about the lock. There must be another way in though. I thinking as hard as I could there must be another way in. There must way in. There is another in. What is it though? I cannot remember it. Stupid memory! I though some more. YES! I had remembered it some where the is stone that reveals the hidden door. I searched for any sign that one stone was different from the others. Nothing. Suddenly something told me I had found the stone. There was nothing special about it. I tested it and it unlocked the door. I walked into the room and gazed at the beautify eggs inside. One blood red and the other blacker than the night. I took the black egg and ran...

I closed the door on my way out re-tracing my steps. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Run. I ran back though the tunnels. I thought was going to make then...Durza. I knew could kill Durza partly because he was more powerful than I but strangely mainly because he was my father. Though he had know problems with imprisoning me. The egg was taken from me. Durza said nothing. I was take the dungeon and place a prison cell. I had been captured. I had failed my mission...


	7. Chapter 7- Choices

**Chapter 7- Choices**

I knew this would happen somehow, that I would be captured. Now I had to not only escape but risk my life once more to the dragon egg if was to earn the Varden's trust. My choices the worst imaginable:

1. Escape without the egg, return to the Varden and die  
>2. Face death in the king's lair<br>3. Join Galbatorix  
>4. Escape and don't return but eventually be captured and killed by either the Varden or the Empire<br>5. Escape, steal the egg and then return to the Varden. I would most likely trying.

Out the five the only one that didn't involve almost certain death was number 3- join Galbatorix. Evil, twisted little git who is the so called king. If did this I would have no mind of my own and my become a slave. So that's 3 choice be eliminated from the list If I went with 2 I would have to face very slow and very painful death by torture. No. Choice 1 one escape only to die. Definitely no. 4 escape then I would be hunted by both the Varden and the Empire and probably end up dead with a week, a month if lucky enough to avoid groups of soldiers. That only left choice 5 that most dangerous and the one most likely to fail halfway through. But it either that or die slowly whist your secrets we being extracted from your mind or become a mindless slave to the evil Galbatorix.

I gazed out tiny barred window in my cell. The small golden rays of sun were only source of light in this dark hellhole. At night I would sit chains in total darkness. The light was fading as the sun was setting slowly like a golden ship slow sink beneath the sky. I didn't move or even look for any possible escape routes I just sat there still. As the dwindled to into darkness. When darkness fell I just sat there as I was use to darkness.

_Born in darkness_

_Yet dreamt of light_

_Kept in hiding_

_But wanted to stand and fight_

_Kept in place where_

_Freedom was just dream_

_Where you had no mind of your own_

_Or so it did seem_

_Then when I was strong_

_I ran away far away_

_Never to go back_

_Because I knew my way_

_Went to join the Varden_

_When I discovered there hiding place_

_I knew there would be_

_Many challenges to face_

_I found the Varden_

_But to earn their trust_

_I have to steal a dragon egg_

_I said 'I'll do it, if I must' _

_So I trekked out_

_On my crazy quest_

_I have to steal egg_

_If I fail they won't accept 'I tried my best'_

_I seemed I would do it_

_I had snuck into the king's foul lair_

_The egg was in my reach_

_But I didn't dare_

_I was captured and imprisoned_

_I faced with a real-life nightmare!_

_I had to choose path_

_But I didn't try anything, I just sat there_

_It seemed I was_

_Doomed to die_

_I couldn't help thinking_

_I couldn't stop thinking why? _

In darkness I sat there. Alone, forgotten and not trusted by either side. I knew was doomed to die, I tried to change by destiny and I paid the price. Destiny had decided to bring forward my death.

Everyday I faced torture and was given a poison which supress my powers. The poison was in the disgusting 'food' and the 'water' but I had to eat I was going to die from starvation or dehydration. Durza was my torturer. My skin was covered scars, scabs and burns. It was almost coloured from amount of blood that leaked out on to my skin. I grew weaker by the day. I refused to tell Durza the location of Varden. I knew he wouldn't kill me or make join Galbatorix until I did. I was tortured to edge of death. I was never pushed over the edge and into the death- the precision that terrified me. My spirit was all burnt out but then something bizarre and miraculous happened..

Durza entered my cell as he did everyday. What he did next surprised me.

"Lyzenna my daughter why haven't you escaped?" He whispered

"I can't" I replied bewildered.

"But don't you want to join the Varden" was his answer

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Helping my daughter" he replied.

Ok this is weird, very weird. Durza is actually saying that he loves and cares about me. Durza the Shade, Durza one of the king's best servants, Durza my evil father is telling me that he cares about me and maybe wants be to escape and join the Varden. What hell is going on? This just bloody weird.

"Why?" I told him still bewildered as ever

"My true name has changed. he beg and "But Galbatorix will soon know and he will find my true name once more and will become he slave once more. I use my brief freedom to help you. Help you escape.

"Ok, but I need the dragon egg so I can join the Varden" I told him. I still didn't trust him.

"I have the egg the one that is black as midnight, I know how you can escape" he said

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked him

"Because the path I have chosen, Galbatorix would be able to control me" he replied. "What I can do is help you escape and fulfil your destiny!" he continued

"Then help me escape and give me egg" I told.

"Of course for you" Durza said as tear fell from face and on to the cold stone floor.

He gave me egg and gem-like object I asked him "What is it" He didn't reply. He quickly created a vision of my still in the sell. He smuggled be out, I had the egg. I had completed my task. When we left the king's lair, Durza and I parted. He had let me know that he did have heart and that he could love. He had proved to me that he can be good father...

Now I began my long journey back to the Varden with my precious cargo- the dragon egg. I whispered into the air "I love you Durza, I love you father". Somehow I heard his voice saying "I love you Lyzenna, I love you daughter."


	8. Chapter 8- Eragon and Saphira

**Chapter 8- Eragon and Saphira**

What Durza had said had made change my view on him. I was longer sure whether to love or hate him anymore. He is a 'evil' when he is controlled and 'good' when he is free. Not only had he helped by escape but he had given me the dragon egg I needed and a strange gemstone- he never told me what it was or why he had given it to me. Yet at the same time he was torturer when I was imprisoned. It was hard to decide whether he was 'good' or 'evil'. I rested for a few days well away from the king's lair as I had forced my self to trek day and night across the Hadarac desert on my way there and also I needed time to form my opinion of Durza, my father.

* * *

><p>After a few days rest I headed for the Hadarac desert. I could already feel the burning heat and scorching sand. I soon reached the edge of the Hadarac when I saw three distant silhouettes. Two of them appeared to human but the third had draconic look. Could one of them be rider? Is this rider free? Are they on there to the Varden? Which one is the rider? Were the thoughts that rushed through my head. Eager to have these my questions answered, I approached them as quickly as I could. As I got closer I knew there was dragon and two men- one rather small and looked barely older than fifteen and the other seemed older, more like a man. They had the look of warriors.<p>

I reached them and I asked "Who are you"

"I'm Eragon and this is my dragon Saphira" said the one who looked like boy

"You are the Rider! I replied in astonishment

"Yes, why do you seem so surprised?" he answered

"...you seem...quite young and...small... to be a Rider...?" I replied slowly.

Then other man then told me "I am Murtahg, who are you"

"I'm am Lyzenna" replied.

I wasn't going to tell them who I was or what I was. I knew the wouldn't trust me if I did tell them.

"Heading for the Varden, then? asked Eragon

"Yes" I answered

"So you know where they are?"

"Yes I do, I have travelled a long way. Did you know there hiding place" I answered

"Yes" he replied

"How?" I questioned

"...an elf told me. She goes by the name of Ayra"

"Where is she know" I said,

I was eager to learn as much as I could about Eragon

"With us, she is on Saphira, we need to get to the Varden. She needs there help because that evil, twisted Shade Durza tortured and poisoned her only there the Varden can help her we need to move fast to get her to the Varden" Eragon told me

I tried to contain my self- Eragon had called Durza evil, I didn't believe this was true, I loved Durza and he had let me know that he loved me. He was my father and he is not evil. I thought to my self.

Then before I knew I shouted "DURZA IS NOT EVIL! HE IS MY FATHER! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME. HE IS NOT EVIL. HE IS NOT EVIL BECAUSE HE SHOWED ME THAT HE CAN LOVE!"

"You are Durza's daughter!" Eragon said

"We can't trust you" Murtagh said furiously

"You can" I said trying not explode in anger and fury.

"Why and how can Durza have a daughter!" Eragon shouted

"Its complicated and you can trust me as I have stolen a dragon egg from Galbatorix and I am going to deliver this egg to the Varden" I replied

"How could get into the king's lair and how do you know where eggs are hidden, Shade!" Murtagh said with anger that equalled Eragon's

"I know why you don't trust me. It's because I'm a Shade. Just because I am Shade doesn't automatically make me evil. Not all Shades are evil, although some are, I am not one of the evil ones. Nor is Durza, to me anyway, I'm not asking you to trust Durza, only me. I'm not controlled like other Shades, I was born not created. I am not your enemy" I told Eragon and Murtagh

"Then tell me, your story of how you came to be in this world" replied Eragon.

So told them...

* * *

><p>"Now do you trust me?" I asked<p>

"Ok, you are not are enemy agreed Eragon" Saphira and Murtagh.


	9. Chapter 9-Arya

**Chapter 9- Arya**

Eragon had healed most of the elf's visible wounds. He had been sitting by her for around 15 minutes. I knew that they were having a conversation trough each other's minds. I guessed he was asking the elf about the location of the Varden and how she was still alive yet stirred or said word, both of which I knew the answer to.

"You have been sitting there a while" I told Eragon

"Yes you have" agreed Murtagh.

"Really I hadn't noticed. Anyway we need to get to the Varden. We cannot let Arya die, only they can save her" replied Eragon

"Who is Arya?" I asked

"The elf, she told me the location of the Varden. She needs Tunivore's Nectar. They only place that has that we could get in time are the Varden" he answered

"How much time do have?" I asked

"3 or 4 days" Eragon replied

"Where are the Varden?" Murtagh questioned.

Eragon told us the location of the Varden.

"Impossible" I exclaimed

"We can't cover that distance in 3 or 4 days. The horses are exhausted" added Murtagh

"She is an elf; we cannot allow her to die. We have to try to reach the Varden." responded Eragon.

"That aside, we should rest. We need to re gain our strength" I told them

"Agreed" said Eragon

"Agreed" said Murtagh.

My thoughts turned to Arya. I would to meet her and have conversation with her like Eragon did.

"Can I talk to Arya" I asked Eragon

"If she will let you, yes you can" answered Eragon"

I opened my mind and reached out for Arya's. I got in her mind with ease. Actually I was let in. My conversation with Arya began:

"I am a friend of Eragon. My name is Lyzenna." I told Arya.

"Can trust you? "She questioned

"Yes you can" I replied

"WHY?" she questioned further

"Because I have a dragon egg, I had to steal to prove the Varden that I could be trusted. I have completed my task" I replied

"Why didn't the Varden trust you?" She asked

What is it with her and her questions? It's like she wants to know the answer to everything. She wants to know everything about me. Are all elves like this, if they are I not sure whether I would want to meet any.

"…because I… am… Durza's daughter" I answered

"The same Durza who ambushed and imprisoned me? The same Durza who then went on to torture me?" Arya axed

"Yes" I replied

"Why do they trust you? How can I trust you" You are a Shade and therefore evil". You are Durza's daughter and evil. How can I trust you?" she exclaimed in fury

"Just because I am a Shade does not automatically make me evil. I not like other Shades, no sprits control me. I wasn't created, I was born". I love Durza…and… I know he loves…me. He told it to me, not too long ago" I exclaimed, trying to stay calm.

"Explain further about you love for Durza and his love for you" she requested.

"You have to promise not to tell Eragon, Murtagh or anyone else" I answered

"Ok, I will swear an oath in the ancient language" Arya answered

She swore her oath.

"I was captured during my quest to steal and dragon egg. I was imprisoned in Galbatorix's lair. Durza imprisoned and tortured me. One day he came into my cell and gave me the dragon egg, a strange gem-like object and helped me escape. I was bewildered. I guessed the he had a brief moment of freedom" I told her

"I understand. I there anything else you would like to tell me" she replied

"No" I said

"Then may quickly see the egg and your gem-like object" she requested

"You may" I replied.

I showed the midnight black dragon egg and snow-white gem-like object. She looked at them. Analysing their features.

"Do you know what the gem-like object is?"

"No. Though it has a great amount of energy almost enough to give dying being alive."

"Thank you" I told her "I will leave you now I added.

I broke my connection her mind. The gem-like object, what shall call it I thought? I know I'll call the Heartstone. Then my thoughts turned to who the egg would hatch for. Who would be the new rider? If the Varden had two riders on their side we could easily defeat Galbatorix and the Empire…


	10. Chapter 10- Slavers and Urgals

**Chapter 10- Slavers and Urgals**

We had entered the Beor Mountains and were getting closer to the Varden. Closer to saving Arya, the elf Eragon had rescued from Gil'ead. I had still had doubts about trust. Did Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Arya trust me? Would the Varden trust me when I returned? Would they suspect something happened to me?

My thoughts were soon interrupted when Eragon suddenly realised a groups soldiers, all heavily armed were approaching us. They weren't too many of them and they didn't have horns- not urgals. Who were they? I thought. I readied myself for attack- if I needed to. I noticed Eragon and Murtagh to the same. Arya well was hidden- as well as she could be hidden considering the time we had and our environment.

"Look, three healthy people and dragon- much better than we usually find" said Torkenbrand "Now come with us" he continued

"You have no right to command us" I retailed in anger

"Oh, I have every right. Slaves not speak their master like that"

Slavers. They were slavers.

"Look Torkenbrand this one's an elf" a man said

"How much is worth?" another man asked

"She will make rich. We Empire will pay dearly for her"

"And look we have the young Shade. Durza's spawn- Lyzenna. You think you could escape" Torkenbrand jeered.

"Well actually I did escape." I replied after that I yelled "Brisingr".

Five bolts of fire shot form my hands, killing five of the slavery instantly. Frightened the rest of Slavery fled. A flurry of weapons and armour during this spall to escape. Torkenbrand fell to the floor, seriously injured and defenceless. Murtagh walked up and decapitated him.

The danger had passed until we encounter yet another danger. Hopefully that was last danger would encounter before we reached the Varden. Hopefully there be will no Urgals or even worse Kull or worse still the Ra'zac.

We were now very close to the Varden but there large of Urgals and Kull who were following us. They quite away behind but Urgals can travel much faster the on foot than we could. That wouldn't help with my trust problem if a battle occurred near the Varden.

We had to move quickly as quickly as possible. But I knew there would some form of battle before we reached the Varden.

We soon reached the valley in which where you could gain access to the Varden but there was a problem- the Urgals.

"Tyrsta" I yelled. My spell killed one of the Urgals but there were thousands upon thousands of them.

I saw Eragon fighting them off as best he could- using his bow and magic. Murtagh was using sword to fight them. I saw around 20 Urgals dead. Just 20- there thousands still alive- they would kill us if get into the Varden's hiding place soon.

"Grab a stone and bag against the mountain but on the other side of the waterfall, follow me" I yelled.

Eragon banged his stone against the mountain- on the other side of the waterfall whilst says the opening chant. But the door didn't open. He tried again. They door still wouldn't open.

"Let me try" I suggested.

So I tired but door still wouldn't open. Open up- please I thought. Eventually the door open and the entered the Varden.

The same people were there as before. A bald mind and dwarf named Orik.

"Remove your weapons and slide them to me" the bald man said.

Both Eragon and Murtagh parted with their bows and swords. However I didn't as the deal was to steal a dragon egg to gain the Varden' trust. I had completed that mission.

"You too" he said

"But you have already examined me and I have completed the mission." I said and I presented the dragon egg to the bald man

"You must be tested again, since there thousands of Urgals outside and have come with companions" he said

"Fine" I said bitterly. Parting myself with my weapons.

"There's an injured…" Eragon tried to explain but he rudely cut by the bald man.

"Silence you must be tested" the bald man exclaimed

"But she's dying, she's elf. She can't be allowed to die" Ergon replied

"What does she need?" the bald man asked

"Tunivore's Nectar." Replied Eragon

The bald man began to examined Eragon. I could see his pain.

"He is not your enemy" the bald man announced. He then moved on to Murtagh who showed resistance.

"Saphira" I called out with my mind

"Yes, Lyzenna, young Shade" Saphira

"Can you hide my memories?" I asked

"Yes, I can. Why?" she replied

"Because something happened whilst I was out on my mission" I replied

"What happened?" She questioned.

"You must promise you will never tell anyone this" I said

"I promise" she replied

"I was captured by Durza. He tortured me but then something strange happened. One day he entered by cell but he didn't torture me. I gave me and egg and a strange gem-like object which I call the Heartstone. He told me that he loved me this is what I need you to hide" I told her

"I understand, it will be done" she replied

"One more thing do have any idea what Heartstone is?" I asked

"No" she simply.

I broke my connection with her. I saw that the bald man hadn't been able to gains access into Murtagh's mind-. He must have something to hide- a secret- I thought. But what was it? And why did he let Saphira conceal whatever it was he wanted to keep a secret? His resistance and put more questions in my head… and doubt… I braced myself for examination.

"Nothing suspicious" he announced reluctantly. "You me enter Furthen Dur" he continued.

Eragon and Murtagh had to spend the night where they were.

I still didn't believe they fully trusted me though. I believe that the will fully and truly trust me because of who and what I am. Yet I would never truly trust the Varden. And what if my secret got out? What if they knew that I thought of Durza? My love for him and is loves for me.


	11. Chapter 11- The Calm Before The Storm?

**Chapter 11- The calm before the storm**

I had done it! I was in Farthen Dur, the hiding place of the Varden. However those Urgals aren't just going to let us escape and hide in Farthen Dur. I felt that great battle was coming, one that could decide the fate of Alagaësia! Quickly, I put that though aside, I wanted to if Juddenniken was okay. I had seen him in months. I want to talk to him about what happened but I am unsure how he will react. Anyway I decide to go and find Juddenniken.

It took a while to him as Farthen Dur was so large, turns out it just called the 'city mountain' for no reason. When did find him discovered that he living great comfort, he was free to wander Farthen Dur, train and all the books the extensive libraries that lay below.

"Ah, you came at last" he said "I was beginning to think you have been captured or worse killed. I thought that you had failed" he continued.

"Well, I met some new allies and decide to travel with them" I replied.

"What are their names?" questioned Juddenniken

"Arya, she's and elf; Murtagh, he is an amazing warrior and Eragon- a Dragon Rider" I replied in excitement.

"A Dragon Rider? So did your egg that stole hatch? ...For this Eragon?" He asked

"No, I must have already been stole, probably long time ago. I don't exactly. The dragon's name is Saphira" I told him

"Do they know you're a Shade, and who your father is?" Juddeniken said, changing the subject.

"Yes" I replied simply.

There was a pause… Silence…no reactions.

"There's something I need to tell you…you must promise to never tell any ones else this. In fact you must swear an oath of secrecy in the ancient language" I said breaking the short lived silence

"Yes, of course." Juddenniken replied

Juddenniken had sworn his oaths and was ready to begin my tale.

"I was captured. For some reason I hesitated when reached the dragon egg. I don't know why I just froze. That is what caused me to be captured. I imprisoned. Every day Durza, would come in and torture me, demanding information, I did given any to him, not that I lot secrets but I held one, very important one : the location of the Varden. But one day he came in and helped be escape, gave me a black dragon egg and a strange gem-like object. It contains so much energy, enough to sustain a living being. I call it the Heartstone."

"Does anyone else know this secret?" asked Juddenniken

"Yes. Arya, the elf and Saphira Eragon's dragon. For reasons I do not wish to share with you or anyone, okay."

"Yes I understand" Juddenniken replied.

I had told him anything about the Urgals or the Slavers that I, Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira had met. I was about but then… The twins interrupted demanding that magic must abilities must be tested to see I was 'a competent magician'

On the way they told me that:

"We are more power than you. As you aren't even a Rider, so try anything Shade"

"My magic provably stronger than the two you combined, don underestimate you opponents because I you do that in battle, it could be fatal" I replied, smugly

"Be quiet, Durza's spawn. Don't overestimate yourself that could also prove that "fatal"." The replied, with clear anger in their voices

"Err, I have name you know, I don't care what you thing me but… I would at least like to be called my name which Lyzenna for your information" I replied, annoyed.

They didn't have any smart remarks to that, and anyway. The test was about to begin, I doubt they would have replied anyway.

"The test has begun your first task move stone to eye level".

"Easy" I said. I then commanded "Stenna risa"

The stone easily flew upwards with stopping much to the dismay of the twins, I guess they trying to make it hard, to slow the stone progress. I guess had been too well trained.

I whispered so that no one could hear: "thank you, Durza"

I completed the rest the tasks with ease and without fault or difficulty.

"Why did you not struggle? You should be finding this hard!" The twins shouted in rage.

"I told you not underestimate you opponents. I probably that gone so long in Farthen Dur without powerful magician to rival you, but there always someone who exceeds your skills in one way or another." I replied, with great happiness.

"But you must have had someone helping you!" The twins yelled

"You yet to realise that you are weaker than I. It's okay. You will get used to it …eventually. Consider how long you thought you were both most powerful magicians in all of Farthen Dur" I replied not hiding my delight.

"We are more powerful than you. You just cheated!" the twins yelled

"You just accepting it, that could prove fatal in battle and also underestimating me and if you do that you opponents you will surely die" I said "and hope you do" I added.

"Silence, we can always tell Ajdehad that you failed" the replied in fury

"You won't doing that "I said with devilish smile on my face

"Why not?" the twins asked.

I walked up to them and whispered in their ears "Because I am going to kill you both" I then added "I know you hide something but more importantly you a threat, you many of my secrets during you probings of my mind. You are threat to… my trust"

"You can't just covering up the killing" the twins, smugly

"But can lie…" I said "You won't be able to do a thing as you would well… dead" I said, with sinister smile.

I grabbed my concealed knife, how beautiful it was, yet I had spilt much blood and hand ended many lives. I raised the knife above them and stabbed them both through the heart as I did it I whisper to them "I told you not to underestimate you opponents"

I put cuts across me body and dangerous close to heart and additional cuts on both of the twins so it looked a battle. A battle that I had won.

I knew what had done was ruthless but to survive you to just that- ruthless. Walking away, I knew had dealt with another threat. It now time for lies about their deaths to begin…


	12. Chapter 12- The Battle of Farthen Dur

**Chapter 12 -The Battle of Fathen Dur**

The twins were dead. I had to kill them. Now I have to tell Ajehad "why I had to" kill them. I know it would mean I had to like but the twins couldn't say so Ajehad would have to believe me JUST on my word.

Suddenly Eragon walked into see me holing a blood-stained knife. He looked at the scars and the cuts that covered my skin. He then looked at the twins' bloody, gore-covered corpses. Although I was aware of his presence I just presence, I just stood there realizing the rashness and ruthlessness of what I had just done.

"What happened here? Why did you kill the twins? I was no friend of the twins myself the bu they were powerful magicians" Eragon questioned in anger.

"I had to kill the twins…they tried to kill me" I replied

"Why couldn't they have killed you or tried to with magic" Eragon asked

"Because I'm a Shade remember. I can only be killed with a thrust through the heart" I told him

"Oh, I didn't know that you inherited that trait from Durza. Did the twins know how they could kill you" Eragon questioned

"Yes" I replied simply. I them showed him a cut that was dangerously close to my weak spot. Eragon stared at the cut.

"I must take you Ajehad so you can explain why you killed the twins" Eragon said

"Then take me to him I replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~Laspe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me why you had to kill the wins?" Ajehad asked

"They were annoyed at how I completed their test with ease and I also think that they don't trust me completely. They attacked me and they almost killed me" I said, lying

"Ok, those are valid reasons and anyway a battle is upon us" Ajehad said. "So prepare he added"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~~Laspe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready. My sword was on belt and my bow and arrows were slung across my. My dagger was concealed in the same place at is always was. I was ready to slay the foul Urgals that served the equally foul empire. I caught a glimpse of Saphira in her dragon armour. So majestic. So magnificent. So deadly.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind what if Durza was present at the battle? I was unsure whether I would be able to kill my father despite how many evils he had committed. Could I kill my father? I might be the only one powerful enough to kill Durza. No, that was ridiculous Eragon and his dragon Saphira could kill Durza. But could I let my father be killed? I placed those thoughts to the back of my mind. If those thoughts distracted me, It could prove fatal.

The battle was about to begin…

The army we had to face was huge- we were hugely outnumbered by the Empire's forced but with mine and Eragon's powers I knew we could prevail. I had been advised to stay away from Empire's forces and attack them using magic. I knew that many would die in this battle- on BOTH sides.

I first searched for Empire's magicians. I then found one, overwhelmed his defences found which soldiers were protecting him, then killed him. I killed all the soldiers as well. I did this action many times. However, soon I became filled with concern for the fate of my brother, Juddenniken. Was he alive? I had to find out so I dived into the main battle.

The only way to describe the battlefield was- chaotic. It was an insane frenzy, soldiers were battling each other. Corpse covered the ground. When a soldier of the Empire was killed another came forward to take his place. I looked around I couldn't see my brother anywhere. Wait…I remember he had been assigned to the Eastern flank of the army. That would mean I would have to cross all the way other side of the Varden's forces. I would have to fight off many of Empire's soldiers.

Quickly I started running, running, running.

"Jeirdah_" _ I shouted. Breaking the necks of the 10 soldiers who blocked my path

"Brisingr" I shouted. Incarnating 30 heavily armoured soldiers. The metal armour they melted- the liquid metal also burnt the skin.

"Thrysta" I shouted

"Brisingr" I shouted

"Jeirdah" I shouted.

I drew my sword and cut my way through the Urgals. I decapitated one, and then I swung my sword around to slit another one's throat.

I found magician, the engaged in mental battle each trying to overwhelm the other's defences. I broke through mental wall and killed him.

I was almost there. So close. So very, very close. I kept on running, running, running. Getting closer, closer, closer.

Finally I had made it. But where was Juddenniken? I couldn't see him anywhere. I searched around for him. Looking, looking, looking. There- he was fighting off about 12 Cull- the most power warrior of Urgals. He seemed to be losing the battle. I had to save him. Without thinking I started to run towards him, fighting off Urgals along the way. I was enemy archer take aim, he was aiming for Juddeniken. Could I reach him in time? I couldn't beat speeding arrow? I stood frozen and unable ot move whilst the archer took aim…

Full of rage I shouted "Jierdah" I killed the archer, however the arrow had been fired. I dashed towards, Juddenniken, I would save him even if it meant sacrificing myself.

I put myself in between, Juddenniken and the path of the arrow, I know realised this what Empire had wanted me to do all along- for me to sacrifice myself in order to save Juddenniken because if died the would have rid the themselves of the powerful enemy. They had planned this as they must have known I would willingly sacrifice myself, to save the ones I care about. The arrow continued on its path. I stood there. There arrow was destined to strike my heart…


	13. Chapter 13-Shadowfall

**Chapter 13- Shadowfall**

The arrow continued on its path. I stood there. There arrow was destined to strike my heart…

The arrow struck and fell to ground defeated. Was this really the end? Was I really going to die here? My vision was going blurry but could see Juddenniken trying to help me- but there nothing he could do. Or was there? The Heartstone, it was on energy. The Heartstone my one and only hope.

I reached for as I dropped it when realized the arrow was going strike me. Would it work? I grabbed it. I could feel my strains of life dwindling away. This couldn't work it was impossible. Doubt filled my mind. I had a choice. One simple choice. Die or use Heartstone as my _"__heart_". I decided to place the Heartstone into my open wound.

Suddenly I felt surge on energy. Then everything then dark…

The end?


End file.
